I'll Stand By You
by Apollo199199
Summary: When the aftermath of Legend Part II leaves one agent fighting for his life, Gibbs and the team races back to Los Angeles to protect one of their own from the most dangerous enemy they had yet to encounter. SPOILERS for Legends Part I and II


**TITLE**: I'll Stand By You

**SUMMARY**: When the aftermath of Legend Part II leaves one agent fighting for his life, Gibbs and the team races back to Los Angeles to protect one of their own from the most dangerous enemy they had yet to encounter.

**NOTE**: I really liked the introduction of the new undercover team, especially the friendship between Callen and Gibbs in their scenes. And that scene with Sam and Callen and the shootout at the end sparked my imaginations as to just how Gibbs would react to the news about Callen. Gives me great excuse to once again bring our NCIS team together with the undercover team. More interactions!

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was glad to be finally off the plane, not that McGee hasn't been entertaining enough, in fact, Gibbs was pretty sure that the younger agent could give DiNozzo a run for his money right about now. But all in all, he was just glad to be back home, back in DC, back to his team.

He was just about to get into the car and drive back to headquarters when his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs…" He answered in his usual bark.

"Gibbs, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Came the voice of Leon Vance with a tone that set Gibbs on high alert, wondering which one of his team had ended up in trouble, "Special Agent Callen was gunned down in streets of Los Angeles a couple of hours ago. They've already rushed him to the hospital. Right now he's still in surgery listed in critical condition. I'm assigning your team to work this case. David and DiNozzo are already heading your way to the airport, so is Mallard and Sciuto. You're taking the next flight back to LA."

Gibbs didn't speak, he feared that if he did, his voice would betray him. Someone had taken a shot at Callen. It made Gibbs angry, furious, and downright out of his mind with worry.

It seemed that Vance had picked up the vibe, even through the phone, because he spoke again, "I'm sorry Gibbs."

With that, the line went dead, leaving Gibbs to ponder in his own thoughts.

"Boss?" McGee's voice drifted into Gibbs's mind, "Boss what happened?"

Tim McGee wasn't stupid, he knew immediately the look on his Boss's face spelled trouble. He liked to think he knew the older agent long enough to know what he was feeling by now.

"Callen was gunned down. They took him to the hospital, he's in critical condition. We're heading back to LA to help."

Shock filled McGee' face. How did Callen get shot? They were done with the case, it was suppose to be down-time, time for relaxation. It wasn't suppose to be this way.

His thoughts nearly mirrored that of Gibbs's. The older man already running scenarios in his head, trying to figure out who would want Callen dead, and just what he would do to the people responsible for hurting one of his own, because as far as Gibbs was concerned, Callen mattered to him as much as any member of his own team.

So McGee and Gibbs stood in silence, waiting for the others to come.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The Office of Special Operations had formed a tight-knit group. It had to be considering they entrusted each other with their lives everyday, knowing that one wrong move could blow an undercover op and put another teammate's life in great danger.

Lara Macy had always been proud of the team she had managed to get together. Sure they all had their differences, but each of their own unique quirks had fitted so perfectly to form an almost unstoppable team. And now, one of those intricate pieces was in danger of being pulled away. She couldn't even bare the thought of what would happen to the team if Callen were to die. As much boyish and teasing as Callen could be, he had always gotten the job done when it counted, not to mention she counted on Callen to keep her on track. It's like having a younger brother who you would argue and tease with all the time, but when the chips are down, you know you can count on him to stand by your side. She can't loose Callen, this team can't loose him.

As her eyes glanced over to her team, she knew they were all in shock and fear. Sam had been with Callen the moment it happened, he was the one who called the ambulance, who held Callen in his arms. Kensi and Eric both have always looked up to Callen as an older brother, an almost superman-like figure who could win against any enemy. Nate may be a psychologist, born to help people, but now he is helpless to save Callen's life. And Mike, the one agent who had been out on the field as much as Callen, knew all too well just how short life could be. Still, in their eyes Callen had always been the best of the best, nearly invincible at times. For him to be gunned down on a simple street out of the blues, it'd shaken them all to their core.

And so the team waited. Trying their best to support each other, hoping and praying for Callen to survive.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!

Next up, the NCIS team arrives in LA, and a new danger is discovered!!


End file.
